


I Promise

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: This based after Jemma comes back from the planet, and she had to deal with her PTSD





	

Fitz stood in the lab going over some thing Coulson has asked him to look at. It was almost midnight and his eyes had begun to droop. But then his phones buzzed, which made him jump. He rubbed his eyes with his palm and pulled his phone out to see a text from Jemma.

_"I need your help. Please come to my bunk."_

Fitz waisted no time, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He began walking very quickly out of the lab. But once he reached the hallway, he broke into a run. Jemma needed him and he had to help her. He got to her door and opened it slowly seeing that the light from her lamp was on.

“Jemma, what’s up?” He asked closing the door behind him. He knew something was wrong. Her checks were wet with tears, and her beautiful brown eyes were blood shot.

Jemma was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. She drew in a shuddering breath as her bottom lip trembled. “Oh Fitz,” she sighed clearly trying to fight more tears.

Fitz quickly moved to sit down on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong," he whispered.

“I can’t do this-,” her voice broke as she let out a sob. “I can’t do this anymore. Fitz I’m so scared.”

“Shhh,” Fitz said stroking her hair and resting his head on hers. “What are you scared of?”

She leaned back to look at him. The tears came down her pale cheeks like a waterfall as she stared at Fitz. “I’m scared that if I go to sleep I’ll wake up and I’ll be back on that planet. I’m sacred- i'm scared I’ll wake up and you won’t be here.” Then she crumpled into him with a heavy sigh.

Fitz felt his eyes begin to burn with fresh tears. “Well I’m not going to let that happen Jemma.” He pulled her close and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Will you stay with me?” Fitz heart broke as he heard these words. They were so desperate. She was begging him to stay. How could he not? She needed him.

“Of course,” he replied, shifting both of them so that they were lying down. He pulled the sheet over them both and opened his arms slightly so Jemma could adjust if she wanted.

But she only snuggled closer to him so that her face was against his chest. Now he could feel her warm breathe against him and the wetness of her tears.

“Sorry,” She whispered against him. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Don’t say sorry Simmons. You just need sometime to heal, and I’m here.” A tear rolled down his cheek. How could he help her more? The woman he loved was in pieces and all he wanted to do was to stitch her back together, but he didn’t know how. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise Jemma.”

“Thank you Fitz.”

 _Oh how I love you Jemma._ Fitz thought as he heard her sobs become quieter. Please let me love all your broken pieces back together.

When Fitz woke the next morning he found Jemma’s eyes on him, as she still lay snuggled in his arms. “Good morning,” he said.

“You’re still here,” she whispered, a smile spreading across her tired face.

He grinned down at her. “Of course. I promised didn’t I?”


End file.
